<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Pitch for "Wayward Home" by Gamermom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575146">The Pitch for "Wayward Home"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermom/pseuds/Gamermom'>Gamermom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayward Travels Though the Multiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamermom/pseuds/Gamermom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever have a really great idea for a tv show? Well this is mine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayward Travels Though the Multiverse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SPNColdestHits</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Pitch for "Wayward Home"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you remember when USA had that tagline Characters Welcome and they had all these quirky shows like Monk, Psych and Burn Notice? I really loved those shows. I wish they did shows like that still. “</p><p>“It was lightning in a bottle.  So, give me your pitch?”</p><p>“I just said that I miss those old shows, not that I have a pitch.”</p><p>“Of course, you have a pitch. You have a fantasy cast and premise that has been rolling around in your head for ages. I know you. So tell me it.”</p><p>“You will laugh.”</p><p>“Maybe, but that doesn’t really matter does it?”</p><p>“I guess not. So get this, it’s called Wayward Home and the theme song borrows from Robert Frost.”</p><p>“Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“What? I read.”</p><p>“Fine, yes, Home is the place where, when you have to go there, they have to take you in. So, it is about this woman, this rock star, played by Briana Buckmaster. The opening scene she is too high and drunk to go on stage, just losing it in her green room. The show is canceled, and fans are enraged. The next scene has her in rehab, doing group and just zoned out. Her manager played by Jim Beaver comes by and catches another resident giving her pills. He drags her out of the rehab clinic by her hair. The admin people try to stop him and say only next of kin can remove her from the facility. He says “I am her next of kin, cause she don’t got anybody else.”</p><p>“Briana stares out the car window for a long time and finally asks where they are going. Jim says home. He takes her to a ranch run by Kim Rhodes in the middle of BFN. Briana is like “I can’t go back to her”. She and Kim use to be in a band together, but Kim had trouble with alcohol and Briana left her for a solo career. Jim says ‘We’re family. And family is always there for you when you need them.’  And that’s the show.”</p><p>“That’s the show? That is not a show, that’s a set up. What do they actually due in the show?”</p><p>“They get and stay sober, support each other and the other people on the ranch. Kim has a bunch of young people working there and finding themselves, people with no where else to go. They ride horses and run the ranch, write music and both Kim and Briana sing a lot. Mark Sheppard is a smarmy record executive who has a past with both Kim and the bottle. He is clearly bisexual and has something going on with Jim Beaver, but that does not mean Jim likes him. I think it would be a great place to address sexual predators and that they prey on men as well as women. Not that Mark is a predator, but that something to include.”</p><p>"Is Ruth Connell in it?"</p><p>"Of course. She is a singer and Mark's ex wife and is dating Jim now. You know Mark wants to be in the middle of that sandwich."</p><p>“Are Kim and Briana together?”</p><p>“No. I thought maybe Briana is LGBTQ and the music label is forcing her to be in the closet. But I hate that broken queer troupe. I really want two of the ranch hands, big ‘manly men’ to be in a healthy committed relationship, maybe married. And they are always giving sage advice, and then talking shit in Spanish. I am not sure who to cast as them yet. Maybe Danny Trejo. I think that would be awesome. And he is married to a white dude. They joke it is a green card marriage but it’s clear they are really in love.</p><p>“I don’t want the focus to be on romance. It is about friendship, family, music, horses and loving yourself. There will be no long, drawn out, will they won’t they, no queer baiting, and nothing to ship except best friends. I think sometimes it is easier to put people into romantic relationships, but the love between friends is so much more interesting to me. That's what I want to see, the love between Kim and Briana.”</p><p>“I'd watch it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>